O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter
thumb|250pxO parque temático “'O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter'” foi inaugurado em junho de 2010 e trouxe com ele o que os fãs mais esperavam: poder sentir como é estar em Hogwarts, ou em Hogsmeade, ou até mesmo na companhia de Harry, Ron e Hermione. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. e Universal Orlando Resort fizeram uma parceria para criar o primeiro ambiente no mundo completamente imerso em Harry Potter, sendo baseado nos famosos livros de J.K. Rowling e nos filmes da Warner Bros. Projetado como um “parque dentro de um parque”, o novo ambiente se tornou parte das Ilhas de Aventura da Universal, no Universal Orlando Resort. Inspirado pelas atraentes histórias e personagens de J.K. Rowling – e fiel às paisagens visuais dos filmes – “O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter” proporciona uma oportunidade única de se experimentar o mundo mágico de Harry e seus amigos. O parque permite que os visitantes vejam alguns dos principais locais encontrados nos livros e nos filmes, incluindo até mesmo a misteriosa Floresta. O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter “Nós vamos contar com o rico legado e experiência de nossa companhia em transformar conceitos de filmes em experiências de entretenimento em parque de diversões. As histórias de Harry Potter estão entre as mais atraentes de nosso tempo. As milhões de pessoas que leram os livros e assistiram aos filmes vão agora poder experimentar o mundo de Harry Potter em pessoa.” Foi o que disse Ron Meyer, presidente e chefe-executivo de operações da Universal Studios, quando parque estava ainda sob planejamento. O diretor de arte vencedor do Óscar Stuart Craig, que trabalhou para trazer à vida o mundo de Harry Potter em todos os filmes, liderou os trabalhos nessa área para assegurar que ela permaneça fiel às aparências e sentimentos dos filmes. thumb|Mapa “Nosso objetivo principal era ter certeza de que essa experiência fosse uma autêntica extensão do mundo de Harry Potter como ele é mostrado nos filmes e nos livros”, disse Craig. “Eu estou muito empolgado com trabalhar de perto com a equipe da Universal Orlando para trazer a área à vida”. Efeitos especiais como o da perspectiva forçada, por exemplo, dão majestade à vila de Hogsmeade e ao castelo de Hogwarts, que tem 45 metros de altura, mas, para os visitantes, parece ter mais de 200 metros. A neve é constante nos telhados, apesar do calor do verão de Orlando. No restaurante Três Vassouras, dentro do parque, os mais sedentos podem se refrescar com produtos criados pela autora da saga, J.K. Rowling, como suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada, sem álcool. Um dos grandes desafios da Universal foi materializar o que só existia na imaginação da escritora. Foi trabalhoso o desenvolvimento da cerveja amanteigada, por exemplo. J.K. Rowling fez várias provas e só aprovou a bebida quando o sabor chegou ao que ela havia imaginado: um misto de açúcar mascavo, biscoito de manteiga e caramelo. Os pequenos feijões de todos os sabores (bacon, meleca, terra, minhoca, sabão), por sua vez, foram criados pela Jelly Belly e estão no mercado há cinco anos, também estarão à venda no Mundo Mágico. De volta à vila, os mais entusiasmados podem comprar uma vassoura modelo Firebolt por US$ 300 (R$ 552) ou bisbilhoscópios – sensores de segredos – por US$ 15 (R$ 26,7), além de camisetas e agasalhos dos principais times de quadribol. A Warner Brothers Entertainment e a Universal Parks and Resorts anunciaram no dia 06 de dezembro de 2011, a parceria para trazer o parque temático “O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter”, à Universal Studios Hollywood, em Los Angeles, Califórnia, EUA. Segundo as duas empresas, O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter no Universal Studios Hollywood será tão inesquecível quanto o de Orlando e há grandes expectativas quanto ao crescimento no turismo causado pelo parque em Los Angeles. No dia 10 de maio de 2012, foi anunciada ao mundo a construção de um novo parque temático da série Harry Potter, no Japão, que tem previsão de inauguração para 2014. Com a presença de James e Oliver Phelps (os gêmeos Weasleys na série de filmes Harry Potter), do governador de Osaka (Japão), o presidente e CEO da Universal Studios Japão, o presidente de produtos e consumos da Warner Bros, e o presidente da Global Business Development e Universal Parks & Resorts, o evento que anunciou os projetos para o novo parque causou um tremendo alvoroço nos fãs japoneses da saga. Atrações *Dragon Challenge *Flight of the Hippogriff *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Categoria:O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter